


Lollipop the hot chick

by Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums, TeamFreeDogs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gabriel finds a chicken, Gen, Impala, Road Trips, Sam is not Amoosed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums/pseuds/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeDogs/pseuds/TeamFreeDogs
Summary: After finishing a case, Gabriel finds a chicken on a road.





	1. You can't just chicken out of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came from my wonderful friend [ teamfreedogs ](http://teamfreedogs.tumblr.com).Her gold rooster Gabriel and her hen Sam recently had a baby called Lollipop.

"Sammy stopthecarstopthecarstopthecar!"  
  
Tires screeching, the impala came to an abrupt halt on a deserted highway. Sam huffed in annoyance then breathed in and out slowly to calm himself before addressing the blond who sat shotgun and had just thrown his lollipop out the window in surprise.  
  
"Gabe what the actual hell?! You almost got us both killed!"  
  
"But Sammy, just look!"  
  
Gabriel responded before hopping out of the car and walking back a few meters. When he came back, his hands were holding something, something small and precious, Sam judged by the way Gabriel was holding it.  
  
"It's a baby chicken! It's so cute! I think I'm naming her Lollipop," Gabriel beamed, the brightest smile Sam had ever seen in his face.  
Sam huffed in annoyance.  
  
"You're not naming it anything because you're not keeping it. No animals in the impala, Dean was very clear in his instructions. I'm sorry but you'll have to put it back."  
  
"But Sammyyyyy I want to keep her and she already likes me! It's not like Dean would notice if we just brought her to the bunker!"  
  
Noticing that he wasn't getting anywhere with begging, he started to pout.  
  
"I'm not getting in the car without Lollipop!"  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere, just get in the damn car."  
  
"Not.leaving.without.her."  
  
Now it was Sam's turn to realize that reasoning was of no use and that if he wanted to get to the bunker the same night he'd have to give in.  
  
"You realize that Dean is going to kill you if there's chicken poop on his precious leather seats, don't you?"  
  
At that, Gabriel jumped in joy like the energetic 5"8' puppy he was. Sam often thought the archangel quite resembled a corgi.  
  
"Thank you!! Lollipop and I love you very much for allowing her to stay!"  
  
Now it was Sam's turn to smile at Gabriel's happiness. Trying to keep a straight face he added,  
"You're calling Dean from the road to let him know we're bringing her. And you'll have to take care of her. I don't want a repetition of the great moose fiasco of '16!"  
  
Getting in the car, Gabriel chattered happily.  
  
"Oh come on, that was hilarious! Do you know how much planning it took to manoeuvre him into your room? Quite a lot, I'm telling you. And it's totally not my fault I forgot he was there and left for my summer vacation in Italy so you had to take care of him all by yourself. I refuse to take responsibility for that."  
  
"There was a full grown moose in my bedroom for three weeks. Now shut up and call Dean and stop feeding her lollipops!"  
  
At that, Gabriel gasped in fake offense, then for some reason he put the baby chicken on top of his head before pulling his phone out and calling Dean, who picked up after the third ring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What a warm greeting, Dean-o! Hello to you too. Took you quite some time to pick up, what were you doing? My little brother, by chance?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh I'm just calling to let you know I'm bringing a hot chick to the bunker tonight. Sam told me to let you know. I'm quite busy with her here so bye."  
  
After quickly hanging up, both Gabriel and Sam burst out into massive laughing fits. They had to stop the car to avoid a car crash. Five minutes later, they had calmed down enough to continue their way home.  
  
"A hot... chick," Sam giggled, wiping a tear from his face. "Good one Gabe, good one."  
  
"Thank you very much, I'll add it to our pun score", Gabriel responded before pulling a list out of nowhere and putting a mark on it.  
  
"85 to 63 for me, things are looking bad for you this month!"  
  
"Pfft, I'll totally catch up, it's only the 7th."  
  
Five hours later, they finally arrived at the bunker, still bickering about the pun score. As soon as they entered, Dean came to see the hot girl Gabriel had called him about.  
  
"Well hello wait what the hell is that?! Are you kidding me?!?"  
  
The other two tried to suppress their laughter.  
  
"Dean, this is Lollipop and she's thrilled to meet you. And fyi, I'm keeping her and we're not getting rid of her and you can't change that, no matter what you say." Gabriel answered, trying to be as serious as was possible seeing Dean's face which changed from curious to confused to irritated to annoyed all within five seconds. The grimaces he made were a sight to behold.  
  
"No we are not keeping this thing. And no it can't stay. A hunters life is nothing for a chicken. Take it outside of to a shelter or whatever. I don't care. I want it gone by tomorrow."  
  
At this, Gabriel looked seriously insulted and hurt, going into protective mode and sheltering Lolipop from Dean. Sam, who had planned not to be involved in this had to take sides.  
  
"Dean, it didn't have a home. Gabriel will take good care of her, he promised. Also, it's a chicken, not a dog. She can just stay here while we're gone and she'll be fine. And stop being so rude to Gabe for Chuck's sake!"  
  
"Plus, we all know you have a secret soft spot for animals and you already love her, just admit it.", Gabriel added.  
  
"If it poops in the library I'll eat it for dinner." Dean faltered.  
  
"I am an archangel of the Lord, I'm very well capable of potty training a chicken. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go show her to Cassie."  
  
With this, Gabriel left the two hunters and wandered off to find his little brother. They looked at each other, Dean shook his head, Sam shrugged and off they went to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, there's a second chapter coming soon! And Cas will be featured!


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art made by the wonderful [ teamfreedogs](http://teamfreedogs.tumblr.com)!! Girl you are amazing I love you! Go like her picture [ here](https://teamfreedogs.tumblr.com/post/177873622595/fanart-my-for-this-fic-by-my-bestfriend)!


End file.
